D Lord
by Demonic Insanity
Summary: Dragons are creatures of old. Beings of immense power, they dissapeared from our universe in the 15th century. No one has seen one until now, when a young ninja finds one sealed in him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

Dragons. Creatures of immense power, they existed on this universe, Naka, long before us. There are 11 types of dragons: Wyvern, Worm, Amphisbaena, Amphiptere, Hydra, Firedrake, Icedrake, Tatzelworm, Naga, Ourobouros, and Dragonet. They helped shape our universe from creating and maintaining the stars to making the mountains and seas. Of course, there was good and bad dragons. Good dragons only wanted what was best for our world while bad dragons wanted to destroy it and remake it. Their constant fighting destroyed Pangaea and split it into our continents. But when humans had been formed by God and left the garden of Eden, they only sought to abuse the dragon's power to help them. So God seeing the troubles of the dragons created two new universes for the dragons called Jōi and Shita. Jōi was created for dragons that were good and Shita was created for dragons that were bad. The fighting between, however, did not stop. The effects of their wars can be felt in our world because we are in the middle of these two universes. We can see the effects as natural disasters.

In all, there are 5 universes. Starting at the top:

Kō(Heaven)

Jōi

Naka

Shita

Hiku(Hell)

Beings of Naka can go to enter either Kō or Hiku, but cannot enter Jōi or Shita. Beings of Kō or Hiku can enter any place, but beings of Hiku cannot enter Jōi. Beings of Jōi or Shita can enter Naka, but not Kō or Hiku. Got it? But at times, this could cause problems. Dragons may cross over and be trapped or captured by humans. They were usually tamed to fight in wars or to keep peace. Humans that can tame or control dragons were called Dragon Lords. But dragons outlive humans by about 600 years at the least. So dragons outlive their dragon lord and go back to their home where they tell their friends, allies, and even enemies about what the humans will do. So they stopped all visiting to Naka in the human's 15 century. Since then humans had only legends on the power of dragons left for them. Contact was never remade until that fateful day when a being of Hiku visited Naka…

"Hurry! Get the Yondaime!"

"No, it's too late. RUN!"

A building collapsed under the weight of the Kyuubi's paw. The monster roared producing a sound no human has ever heard of. It blew everything around the beast away while putting terror in the people trying to fight it.

The Kyuubi is a giant fox with 9 tails. He is from Hiku and is attacking a place called Konoha, a hidden village. Konoha is a ninja village with a leader called the Hokage. The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village which is what the ninja fighting the terror desperately needs.

Another crash was heard behind the ninja. A giant toad with a giant knife had landed on several buildings without injuring anyone. On top of this toad, a man with blond spiky hair with a white trench coat and a headband stood looking at the beast attacking his village.

"The Yondaime's here. He's here! Retreat!"

The giant toad looked up at the Yondaime. "You have a plan? Or are we going to wing it?"

The blond leader kept staring at the Kyuubi. "Just hold him long enough for me, alright Gambunta? I'm planning on doing the **Shiki Fujin**." The toad named Gambunta widened his eyes, but then smirked. "So, it's gotten that bad, has it."

He leaped toward the fox and landed on the left of it. He looked up and was hit in the face by one of its tails. He was thrown into the Hokage mountain creating dirt clouds. Gambunta got back up and jumped high. He aimed to land on the Kyuubi, but it hopped back. Then the Kyuubi let a chakra blast from its mouth and hit Gambunta.

Gambunta hit the ground hard and tumbled. He stopped when he hit the Hokage tower. "He's really starting to piss me off."

"Hey, I have a plan. Get behind the Kyuubi."

"Behind? Where all 9 tails are there?"

"Just DO IT!"

"Argh, fine. But my death will be on your hands." Gambunta jumped up high again and landed behind the fox. He caught the oncoming tails and held them in place. "Go, NOW!"

One second….

Two seconds….

Three seconds…. "Kid?"

There was no answer. The Kyuubi pushed itself out of the toad's grip and stepped forward toward the Hokage tower. The fox began to charge up a chakra blast but stopped when he heard, "**Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin(Dead Demon Imprisonment)**"

The Kyuubi looked up and saw the Yondaime with his hands in a seal. Behind him was the one and only Shinigami, a being of Hiku that has the power to bring humans into Kō or Hiku. With a deathly and kind of creepy voice, he said, "_**Why have you summoned me, human"**_

"Seal the Kyuubi. I give my life in exchange as it dictates in the contract.:

"_**Hmmm, fine. Exchange accepted.**_" The Shinigami reached its hand toward the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi ,sensing the threat, charged and blasted a chakra shot to the unworldly creature. The Shinigami backhanded the shot easily. "_**You will not deny me YOUR SOUL!**_" The Shinigami flew forward and stuck his hand in the Kyuubi's chest. He grabbed and started to pull the Kyuubi's soul out of the beast's body. The Kyuubi roared as it tried to pull back, but it was useless.

"_**Get ready. I'm almost ready to seal this thing in you."**_

The Yondaime faltered for a moment. "Wait, wait, wait. I'm not sealing that thing in me. I'm trying to seal it in my son."

'_**Son?**_ The Shinigami stole a glance behind the blond Hokage and saw a baby wrapped in a blanket sleeping. '_**Did he leave him there while he was fighting the Kyuubi? What….**_ _**Wait, did he say he was sealing the Kyuubi into that baby?**_

"_**You can't seal the Kyuubi into that baby alone. The malicious chakra would overtake him. You would just have a human Kyuubi in your village.**_"

The Yondaime's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Then… WHAT DO WE DO?"

The Shinigami winced at the panicking of the Hokage. "_**Silence! I can seal something else to counterbalance his evil.**_"

"What? Doesn't it need to equal the strength of Kyuubi? What has that kind of power?"

"_**a dragon.**_"

The Yondaime's eyes widened again. "A d-dragon? Those creatures from legends?"

"_**Yes. But more specifically, a Amphiptere; a legless dragon with wings. He owes me a favor and spending 80 to 100 years in a boy isn't that bad to beings like him.**_"

The Yondaime shakily nodded. "A-Alright." The Kyuubi when he heard dragon, he started to sweat. He really struggled against the Shinigami causing everything to vibrate under him. But still, it was no use. It was already done. The Shinigami pulled his soul out with one great heave. He then stuck his hand in the baby's stomach. A spiral appeared around the his hand representing the Kyuubi. He then using his other hand made some seals. A giant poof of smoke appeared. When it cleared, it revealed a golden dragon with no legs and had 4 wings. It seemed to radiate energy. It's eyes were a shining golden color that seemed to have the sun in them. All its teeth, horns, and talons were pure white.

"Why did you bring me to Naka? I was having such a nice nap."

"_**I need to use that favor. I need to seal you in this boy. He has the Kyuubi in him.**_"

"The Kyuubi?" The dragon whistled. "Bit of a doozy you have on your hands. Fine. But all has been repaid."

The dragon dove into the spiral on the infant's stomach. He disappeared and the Shinigami pulled his hand back. There appeared a two pronged seal around the spiral and around that was another seal, a 8 pronged seal.

This was the last scene the Yondaime saw before falling and breathing his last breath. The Shinigami grabbed thin air and a blue wisp appeared in his hand. He brought it to his mouth and swallowed the soul. "_**Exchange completed.**_"

The Shinigami faded away and went back to Hiku leaving the now awake and crying infant alone.

This should have been the last account of any being from Jōi or Shita appearing in Naka. The dragon in the blond jinchuuriki should have remained dormant for the rest of the blondie's life. But things don't happen as you plan it…

'_, wait where am I?_ Uzumaki Naruto found himself in a sewer. He was ankle deep in dark water that he did not want to know what was in there. "ANYONE HERE?", he yelled. He was answered with a "ROOOAAAAARRRRRR!" and a "Ah, shut it you big whiner."

Naruto sweatdropped. He wasn't really expecting an answer and he definitely wasn't expecting…. whatever that was. He really didn't want to stick around and meet the owner of that roar, but he wouldn't get out if he didn't. Naruto sighed. '_Only me. It's always only me when it comes to bad fates like this._

He walked for about a minute until he saw a room with a glowing red and golden light shining out of its doorway. He stepped through and saw a giant cage. He took a couple of steps to see what was inside, and jumped back before he was impaled by a giant claw. He then heard a deep chuckling. "**It's finally nice to meet my tenant after all these years.**" Naruto squinted to see into the darkness and saw two giant red eyes. They were attached to a giant fox head and a fox body with 1..2..3..

"Ahh, I don't want to count. Okay, what fox has more than 1 tail? Umm, oh yeah the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

The Kyuubi sweatdropped. What the hell was wrong with his tenant?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You should stop thinking. I would not have this place overheat. It's already bad enough we're in a sewer." Naruto looked at this newcomer and saw a serpent with wings, and horns, and talons, and uhhh.. '_What was it called again?_

"I'm a dragon you idiot."

"Uhh, what's a dragon doing here? Where is here anyways?"

"First, I'm here to make sure furry's chakra doesn't corrupt you." The Kyuubi growled at its nickname. "And second, we're in your mind."

"My mind. Huh. Wait, what happened? Why am I in here? I should be out there. Not here. Did something happen? Oh no, I hit my head and now I'm a vegetable, ain't I?"

"No, no, no. Nothing bad happened so shut the hell up. Don't you remember, Orochimaru and his seal?"

"Oh yeah! That snake bastard! He hit me in the stomach with flaming fingers. "

"He put a seal on you. A 5 pronged seal. It's going to mess your chakra system up if we don't remove it."

"WHAT! Can you take it off?"

"If the Kyuubi, you, and I release all our chakra at once, we could overload it. But there are side effects."

"What side effects?"

"My chakra is blocking the Kyuubi's chakra and will have to follow it as it courses through your body. But since he is now part of your chakra system and I'm just bystander, my chakra will be left behind. So you would dragon chakra in your system. Which is bad."

"Why is it bad? Dragon chakra sounds cool!"

"Yeah… except for the fact that dragon chakra is poisonous."

"Ohh, then what do we do?"

"Become a Dragon Lord."

"A… what?"

"A dragon lord is a human that can control dragons. They are impervious to dragon chakra and can use it to their will. As long as you're nice, but the chakra may affect your personality."

"I'm nice, and a weird chakra won't change that. Now let's do this. I want this seal off me."

"Patience. Seriously, you need some. Okay, Kyuubi ready…"

"**Wait, why should I help you?**"

"Do you want me to talk with the Shinigami when you get back to Hiku?"

Naruto raised his hand. "Wait, what's Hiku?"

The dragon sighed. He explained the 5 different universes that exist. I am not going to write a conversation explaining it. And I'm the author, so I have the power. So ha!

Naruto's head was spinning from the info. "Wait, where are you from them?"

"Me? I'm from Jōi. I'm one of the good dragons. In fact, I was the one that created your sun."

Naruto's jaw hit the floor. The dragon was laughing really hard. "Well, I told you I needed to counterbalance furry's chakra, didn't I? That means I have to be at least his level."

Naruto was just baffled. He learned so much and all the info seemed like it came out of a myth. "Hey, before we do this, what's your name?"

The dragon cocked it's head to one side. "Well, we didn't really need names back in Jōi, but call me Kiro."

"Kiro, huh? Well, Kiro, let's do this."

Kiro looked at the Kyuubi and nodded. He then looked back at Naruto and said, "You go first."

Naruto nodded and released as much chakra as he could at a constant rate. The Kyuubi went next shaking the sewer and then Kiro went making cracks on the walls. The entire room was flooded with a bright light.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Stop it. I'm sorry. I won't ever attack you again so please… STOP!, pleaded Abumi Zaku, a member of the Hidden Sound team.

Sasuke had his foot on top of his back and had each arm in each of his hands. "You're very fond of these arms, aren't you?" He then pulled until everyone heard a crack and Zaku's cries of pain.

Sasuke looked at the last member, the female of the team. "You're next." He then felt a pair of arms hug his body.

"Please, Sasuke-kun. Stop this. This isn't you.", said the crying Sakura.

Sasuke stopped and the curse mark glowed red and began to recede, but.. "What do you know about me? I need power and that is exactly what Orochimaru gave me. I need this power so LEAVE ME ALONE!" He backhanded Sakura and she was sent flying into a tree. She looked up with teary eyes. "Someone… help… him… ANYONE!"

Rock Lee was struggling to get up, but soon fell back down. "Neji, my youthful teammate. Stop Uchiha-san, please."

Neji activated his Byakugan. He got ready to jump in, but he then looked at the trunk of the tree. "It seems there is no need for me to interfere."

There was a sudden blast of chakra emanating from the trunk. There was a blinding light that seemed to match the sun's brightness. The light died down, and Naruto stood there in his orange kill me now jumpsuit. But he seemed different. He seemed to be radiating… power? His hair glowed golden instead of being a regular blond. He looked up at Sasuke and surprised everyone with his eyes. They were still the cerulean blue but there were streaks of yellow starting from the pupil, stretching to the whites of his eyes like rays of the sun. "Yo, teme. It seems I can't leave you alone for even 10 minutes. I take a nap and what do I see? My teammate hitting my other teammate. Pathetic, Sasuke. Just pathetic."

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Pathetic. Who's pathetic, you dead last loser!" He, using the power of the curse seal, sped toward Naruto and threw a punch. Naruto stood there, unmoving. The punch connected, but Naruto stayed in place. Sasuke withdrew his hand and saw it was bruised. In Naruto's mind he heard Kiro say, "First ability of a Dragon Lord: Dragon Skin! Now, second ability of a Dragon Lord: Enhanced strength!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the stomach and sent him flying into a tree, creating a crater and knocking the tree over. The curse seal receded back to Sasuke's neck.

Everyone looked at Naruto, surprised at the sudden strength. Especially Sakura. '_What happened to Naruto? Where is the orange idiot that was there before?_

END


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

"Normal speech"  
>'<em>Thinking<br>_"Kiro's speech" (I needed to change it to this because it was getting confusing.)  
><strong>Jutus or other dragons or Kyuubi<strong>

Naruto exhaled a deep breath. His hair stopped glowing and returned to the regular blond it was. His eyes returned to its normal blue. He then walked over to a sound genin that was dresses kind of like a mummy. "Oi, leave your scoll and go. I rather not punch another person today."

The mummy-nin nodded warily and laid his scroll on the ground. He then turned to the female of his team, "Kin, grab Zaku. We're leaving." The girl named Kin nodded, obviously still shaken on what just happened.

As soon as the sound team took off, Team 9 jumped down from the branch they were standing on. Neji looked at Naruto. '_Strange, what was that odd energy? It felt like chakra, but… Who is he?_ "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get our teammate over there." Naruto looked at the fallen ninja. "Oh, hey Bushy Brows. Those guys really did a number on ya, didn't they?"

Lee looked up. "Unfortunately, yes. I have suffered a loss. But it was most youthful. I was able to protect Sakura-san and my beliefs. Gai-sensei would be proud! GAI-SENSEI!" He was shut up by his teammates by a quick yet painful bonk on the head.

"Shut up, Lee. You'll alert everyone here with your screaming." said TenTen.

Team 7 and Team 10 watched as both teammates dragged Lee by the arms toward the tower.

Team 7 rested as they heard the crackling of the fire they had made. The three teams had gone their separate ways and Team 7 decided Sakura could use some much needed rest.

Sasuke would have also taken a nap if it wasn't for Naruto. '_What the hell was that power? It beat Orochimaru's curse seal so easily and I actually thought I had a chance of beating Itachi with it. But if that dobe was able to defeat me… No, that wasn't the dobe's power. I'm sure of it. But if that wasn't his, then what the hell was that? Where did he get it? And why him?_ Sasuke clenched his fist and glared at Naruto. Naruto at the time was staring at the fire with a glazed look in his eyes. Unknown to the avenger, Naruto was having a talk with his said power.

"Hey, Kiro? Can you tell me all the abilities that I have? Having someone talk to me inside my head is very distracting especially when fighting."

"Well, sorry to break it to ya, but I don't really know what abilities you have."

"…huh?"

"Well, every Dragon Lord is different since their bodies and dragons are different. So, no. I have no idea what abilities you have currently. But when you show your abilities, I can tell you what they are."

"Really? That's all you can do? There isn't a common ability that all Dragon Lords share or something?"

"Actually, there might be one. Dragon Lords always had the power to summon dragons using whatever they had at their disposal like spells, incantations, or seals. You're a ninja so you would probably go in the seal category, but I don't know that much about ninja seals, just magic seals."

"So I can't summon _any_ dragons? WHAT? Then how the hell am I a Dragon Lord if I have no dragons to lord over?"

"Well, I can teach you some magic seals, but they require a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"First, a considerable amount of magic. I got that covered. Second, a spell/incantation; unfortunately, you have to come up with that yourself and every summon would have a different spell/incantation. Third, energy; depending on what dragon you want to summon, you need the correct energy to summon it."

"Energy? Isn't magic the energy in the seal?"

"No, you idiot. It's like the components you need to create chakra. You need both mental and physical power. But when separate, you can switch them. You can't run using mental power and you can't imagine with physical power. These two are like the stamina of each part of your body; the both mental and physical. So magic is like that. Magic is the stamina needed to perform spells or incantations or seals. Got it?"

"Then what is the e-energy that you put into s-seals?" Naruto's head was spinning from all the information and had a hard time focusing on his words.

"Wait, stop being confused. Your head is spinning."

"I know that."

"No, I mean it's literally spinning. I'm in your mindscape, remember? And in here, it looks like a FRICKIN' TORNADO! STOP SPINNING!"

Naruto tried his best to stop being confused. In his mindscape, Kiro was thinking, '_If this kid gets this confused regularly, then I could see why the Kyuubi doesn't like him. Wait, gotta puke!_

The tornado grew as Naruto became more confused when he heard the _bleeeech!_ sound.

After a full minute, they were back on the original conversation.

"So do you need like lightning or something for the energy?", asked Naruto.

"Electricity is one energy you could use, but you could only summon dragons with a lighting affinity."

"…huh?"

"Wait, before you get confused and we go through another chaotic mind tornado, let me explain. There are 2 kinds of energies. There is nature and physic energy. Nature energy is energy that is released without animal or machine interference. Lightning falls into this category. Others are fire, earth, water, wind, fusion, and fission. I fall into this category of dragons. I am a nature dragon of fission. What we fission dragons can do is we can create obscene amounts of energy which usually comes in the form of light. We can release energy quickly like an explosion. Because you have my chakra in you, you can do this also."

"I can make explosions?"

"You are correct to be overjoyed because you are the only Dragon Lord in history to be able to do this."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Because you are the only Dragon Lord that can use my chakra. Other used the dragons themselves to fight, but because I'm sealed in you, you can use the power of a dragon."

"YAY! I'm special. I always knew it that I was. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'_Special yes, but I think you're a different kind of special. The kind that needs a doctor, _thought Kiro.

Naruto stopped laughing and cheering and said, "Wait, can I use other dragons' chakras to fight?"

Kiro thought for a moment. "It's not impossible. Usually we don't give humans our chakra due to the nasty dying that comes along, but you are now an exception."

"Ha! I am awesome!"

"Don't let the power get to your head. You'll just turn out like the Uchiha."

Naruto thought for a moment, then shuddered. "Okay, I'll stop."

"Okay, back to energies. There is the physic energy. Kinetic and potential energies; these are what make up physic energy. But you can't use these to summon dragons."

"ehhh? Then why am I learning it?"

"You know, sometimes it a really good thing to do to learn stuff that you don't need right away. You might need it later on."

"ehhh? But I don't want to."

"You realize I'm not the Kyuubi. I could kill you and survive it."

"…..I AM READY TO LISTEN, KIRO-SENSEI!"

"Good. Now even though you can't use these to summon, you can use these for other purposes."

"Like what?"

"Well, truthfully, there is only one purpose. To amplify it."

"Amplify? What do you mean?"

"Let's take elastic potential energy for example. Elastic potential energy is the energy stored in springs or basically anything that can stretch, but usually springs. Now when elastic potential energy is stored when you compress the spring. When you let go, the elastic potential energy converts into kinetic energy which is energy of movement. The formula for it is Kinetic energy equals ½ * mass * velocity^2. The mass won't change, so leave that alone. The ½ won't change either. So all that's left is velocity. This can change. So when you amplify the energy, you increase velocity which is basically speed with a direction. You understand? Wait.. stop, STOP!"

A tornado was going on in Naruto's mind. It was the biggest one yet. Naruto had those spinny eyes that showed his extreme confusion.

"WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN!" The tornado stopped.

"Okay, let me use an example. If you throw a kunai, it has kinetic energy. When you amplify the energy, it would go faster. Get it?"

"Ohhhh, why didn't you say that before?"

Kiro inside Naruto's mind facepalmed himself with one of his wings. '_How stupid is this kid?_

"Now when you amplify elastic potential energy, you basically compress it more without compressing it. So when you let go, the energy passes on and turns to kinetic energy. And you could use the kunai idea here."

"Okay. Actually, wait. You keep saying _elastic_ potential energy. Is there others?"

"Yeah, one more actually. It's gravitational potential energy. This also turns into kinetic energy so basically you would make things fall quicker."

"Ow."

"Exactly. Imagine a rock with tons of speed hitting your head."

"So all the Dragon Lords could do this too."

"Actually, no. Again, you are the only one that is able to do this in Dragon Lord history."

"EHHH? Why?"

"Because you have me in you, you can use the fission abilities that I have. You can produce energy and place it somewhere else. This is amplifying energy."

"Wait, I thought you said that you didn't know any of my abilities except summoning. But now this."

"Well, I just didn't bother thinking about it. You'd find out someday or other."

Naruto's eye twitched. Sasuke saw this and said, "Oi, dobe. You talking to yourself or something?"

'_Whoops, should have done that in my mind._ "That's completely crazy."

Sasuke could've called him crazy, but…

"Hey, where did you get that power?"

Naruto froze. He didn't really think about this before. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Inside his mind, he heard Kiro talking. "Just tell him the truth. It's not like the Kyuubi so it's okay."

'_You sure?_

"Yep."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "From a dragon."

There was this weird atmosphere. Like everything had frozen in its place. Even the fire felt cold. "You're kidding, aren't you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I guess it does sound odd, but it's true. I have a dragon sealed in me and I unlocked its power today."

Sasuke was enraged. How could the dead last loser have that kind of power? He was the one that needed it. Not only that, but Naruto beat his curse seal mode easily.

"Where did you get the dragon?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "You know, I have no idea. I never actually asked, but from what he said about furry," Sasuke kind of lost him. '_Asked? He can talk to the dragon. Wait, furry?_ "Kiro was sealed in me when I was born."

"Kiro?"

"The dragon's name. Now if you excuse me, I had a huge conversation with him and I feel sleepy from thinking so much. I'm going to take a nap." Naruto dozed off immediately.

The next day, Team 7 was tree jumping toward the tower. They had gotten their second scroll earlier that morning when a team from the Hidden Cloud attacked them while sleeping. But they had a very stressful day yesterday; Sakura with protecting Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke with Naruto getting a power greater than his, Naruto thinking too much. So to say they were not morning people that today would be an understatement. The Hidden Cloud team was currently beaten on every inch of their bodies and buried under lots of timber.

After getting to the tower, they took out the two scrolls and yada yada yada. You know the rest about Iruka and yeah.

Naruto ignored most of what people were saying because he was still trying to sort the information he learned but he perked up when he heard Kiro say, "Listen to your sensei. He's about to say something good."

Iruka said, "This? It basically says improve yourself in places that you lack. Heaven means mind and Earth means body. If you lack strength then you train your body and if you lack intelligence than you train your mind."

In Naruto's mind, Kiro said, "You should really remember this. Out of all the people and dragons I have met, no one has lacked heaven as much as you."

"Heeey."

Iruka smiled at them. "Well, you have the preliminaries coming up like I said, but you have a day to rest."

'_Dang it, Kiro. I think you made me miss something important._

They went into the next room. The design of the tower was not that complex. There were the gateways that led into the tower. These gateways led into a small room. Every 4 rooms led into a bigger room. And these led into a system of hallways.(I'll post the design on my profile. It ain't perfect but it gets my point across. So go to my profile and look at it…..now.) Team 7 walked into the top lounge. There they already saw everyone there.

Suddenly Sasuke was attacked. Naruto tensed, ready for anything. But his head hit the floor when he realized there was no danger. At least to himself.

"Sasuke-kun! You made it! Why were you so late? I bet forehead slowed you down. But I'm so happy that you're finally here!"

The blond girl named Ino was pulled off of Sasuke by her rival. "What do you think you're doing to Sasuke-kun?"

Ino waved Sakura off dismissively. "Oh, hey forehead. You're here too?"

"What do you mean I'm here too? Sasuke-kun and I are on the same team!"

"I bet you just got in the way and Sasuke-kun had to save you all the time. Even in the forest, he used the weird power to save you."

Another frozen atmosphere came in. Ino looked around to see why they all had that weird look on their faces.

In the end, they just decided to forget everything that just happened and go eat and go to sleep.

The next day…

Everyone in the arena of the preliminaries had their eyes twitching. Apparently, someone decided to set the alarms really late so when everyone woke up they would be so late, they would have to rush everything. Their hair was a little messy and their stomachs hurt from stuffing themselves with breakfast quickly. Everyone was pissed. Except one person.

Naruto was still laughing in his head. He was so glad that this part of his personality still remained.

'_Wow he's smarter than I thought._

"Maybe you should learn some 'heaven' from him."

"Shut it, Kiro."

Outside of Naruto's mind, the referee, Gekko Hayate, announced, "Next match! Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto!

Kiba jumped down from the stand. "Well, Akumaru, it seems we got an easy opponent." His white dog barked in agreement.

Naruto had already jumped down and was staring at Kiba. '_Should I use Kiro's chakra right away?_

"Hajime!" '_Wait, what? We're already starting?_

In Naruto's mind, "Pay attention you frickin' idiot!"

Naruto tried to retort but he was stopped due to the **Tsuuga** in his face. Naruto landed on his feet and looked up to yell. But he ended up yelling and diving to the left to avoid another **Tsuuga**.

Kiba had stopped his jutsu and landed. "Heh. We, the Inuzuka clan, pride ourselves in our speed and power. A dead last loser can't possibly beat me." His grin was wiped off his face when he felt a foreign power coming from Naruto.

"I was trying not to use it right away, but you forced my hand. It's true that you are faster, but…"

Naruto exploded with power. His blond hair glowed golden and his eyes shined a gold tint like the sun's rays.

"Don't call me a loser yet!"

Everyone was wide-eyed at this new power Naruto was displaying. Even Gaara. '_Mother is afraid of this power. What is he?_

Kiba was stunned for a moment, but he regained his composure. He gave a pill to Akamaru who turned red and made a seal. "**Human Beast Mimicry Style: Gatsuuga**!" He and his dog drilled toward Naruto who just stood there.

"Afraid of me now, you dead last loser?"

Naruto was hit by both of them, but instead of flying off, he stood not even having moved an inch. '_Dragon skin is so cool! Plus Kakashi-sensei's tree climbing exercise really helped._

Kiba was confused. No one was able to take a **Gatsuuga** head on and beat it. Then Naruto put his hands on the spinning Kibas and slowed their spinning. Then when they were slow enough grabbed their arms and threw them back across the arena.

Kiba got back to his beast stance. "Looks like you learned something, but that's not enough to beat me. This time I'm going all out."

Kiba threw two tiny balls at Naruto. They exploded and released a dark smoke. Then the duo headed in. "**Gatsuuga**!"

Naruto was confused. He could see both the Kiba's coming even through the dark smoke. Then he heard Kiro's voice. "New ability: Piercing Eyes! When a fission dragon has to venture through a place with little or no light, they need a way to see. They need these eyes because they are always around extremely bright light all the time, but sometimes they need to go elsewhere. So we developed Piercing Eyes."

Naruto would have celebrated, but now was not the time. Naruto saw that both Kiba's were close and each one was taking a different side. Naruto, in response, waited until the exact moment the Kiba's were an arm's length away and thrust his arms out toward them causing the drills to collide into his palms. The resulting shockwave blew the smoke away to the right. Naruto was about to, again, celebrate, but then he heard Kiro again. "Wait, if they use the same amount of force, then the smoke would have gone forward, backward, or up. But it went left. Something's not right. Be on guard, Naruto!" Too late.

Naruto noticed that one of the Kiba's didn't feel like anything. He gasped suddenly as a **Tsuuga** drilled into his back. Naruto swiped at it , but it was already moving on. Then he realized too late that he let go of the other one and was hit on the side by the **Tsuuga**. Naruto again swiped again with same results. This continued as the Kiba's attacked one by one where Naruto wasn't expecting it. Naruto was in trouble. Even with Dragon Skin, he was getting hurt. "Kiro, what should I do?"

"He's attacking you using two people. So you need to balance that out. Hmm, I know. You have to summon! Hey Naruto, what elements can you use to summon?"

"I can't summon! Wait, more people? I could use the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

"No, they disperse after one hit don't they? They can't help much. Look for elements!"

"Uhhh, all I can see is the stone floor, but I don't think I could chip away at it right now. There's the metal bars in the stands but that would disqualify me."

"Keep thinking!"

Naruto looked around as he was hit by a Kiba. He was thrown forward onto the ground. He turned around so he would face the ceiling to get up, but then he saw his answer. "Kiro! The lights! They have electricity running through them!"

"Grab some! Don't worry about being shocked!"

Naruto rolled backwards to avoid a **Tsuuga** from drilling into his stomach. He then used a chakra enhanced jump to reach the ceiling, the two Kiba's not far away. He then punched into a light panel and was filled with electricity. When the Kiba's saw that touching Naruto was dangerous, they veered off and landed.

Everyone was looking at Naruto like he was crazy.

"What is that baka doing?" yelled Sakura.

"Is he trying to die? What is wrong with your teammate, forehead?" shouted Ino.

'_Naruto-kun! Stop! You'll die!_, thought the shy Hyuuga heiress, trying not to think about what she would do if her crush did die.

Naruto yelled in his mind, "KIRO! What do I do now?"

"An incantation. It has to be unique to the dragon. Remember he is going to be a lightning dragon and say what universe you want him/her from."

Naruto thought for a moment before saying aloud, "Hear me, creature of thunder. As the Dragon Lord, I grant you permission to come to Naka and aid me in battle. Come forward dragon of Jōi and strike down my enemies!"

This shocked everyone. They weren't expecting this. But the most surprised was the Hokage. '_Dragon Lord? What does he mean "As the Dragon Lord"?... dragon? Jōi? How does he know all this?_

Naruto thrust his hand and the electricity coursed through his arm. It shot out of his hand and although it seemed impossible the blue electricity stopped in midair. Then it weaved itself into a weird blue symbol as big as Naruto. It was a circle with a diamond shape in it. Inside the diamond at the center was a circle with 稲妻(lightining) inscribed in it. The points of the diamond were connected by thin lines. At the points where the lines of the diamond met, a lightning like line was there connected to the edge of the circle. (Again, I will have it on my profile) There was a rumble like a short earthquake and the seal turned into a blue circle. Then out of the circle, something shot out and looked at the Kiba's.

Kiba almost wet his pants when he saw this… this monster. It had no legs or any appendage for that matter. It looked like a giant worm. Except worms don't have rock skin with cracks and they don't have a blue light shining out of the cracks. In Naruto's mind, he heard, "Listen and repeat everything I say."

Naruto cleared his voice and everyone looked at him. "This is a dragon. It is a Worm, a dragon that has no legs, arms, or wings. This is the first kind of dragon to exist."

Everyone didn't do anything to this new info. They were still stuck on the Worm. But the Hokage was processing the information. He had studied dragon legends before. After all, he was called The Professor. He knew that what Naruto had said was true. '_Then is it possible that Naruto has become a Dragon Lord? But how? There hasn't been a dragon for over 600 years._

The Worm spoke in a deep, guttural voice. "**Thou hath summoned me?**"

"Thou? What's with the old language?"

"**I have not been in Naka for 800 years. If thy language has changed, I hath not known.**"

"Okay…" _Well, it's going to be hard to give commands to him and know what he is saying. Kiro, act like a translator._

"**Who is thine enemy that thou besought to strike?**"

'_Kiro?_

"Who is your enemy that you requested to strike?"

Naruto looked at the Worm. "Those two guys over there. The ones that look like clones of each other and have a beast appearance."

"**I see.**" The Worm looked at the both of them. The Kiba's were still glued to the floor and their eyes stuck on the monster. "**Dost thou durst to challenge me?**"

Even though the Kiba's didn't get the first part, they understood challenge. Kiba looked at Kiba and nodded. They took off in different directions. "**Cat and mouse. An interesting game that dost not get tiresome after overmany years.**" The Worm disappeared in a flash of light. The original stopped and tried to sniff the Worm out, but it seemed like his scent was everywhere. Without his scent, he relied on sight. He tried to find the dragon, looking everywhere. He caught a glimpse of a streak of light. His eyes tried to follow it, but lost it. '_How fast is that thing going? It's lighting up like a sun, but I still can't see where it is._

As Kiba was turning, he saw a glimpse of Naruto. He was standing over a beaten, un-transformed Akamaru. The white dog laid on its side, covered in dust and bruises. "AKAMARU!" Kiba rushed toward his partner. As he was running, he saw the Worm stop for a moment on the right of him. It looked like it was made of blue light, but then it resumed its speed toward Kiba. '_It's going to run into me. Can't dodge it._

The Worm went right through Kiba without hitting him. '_What? I see, it can't hit me in this form. It's not the real threat. The threat is the loser,_ he thought until the Worm's tail left Kiba's body. Kiba stopped moving. It wasn't anything outside affecting him. '_What? My body won't respond?_ Then came the pain. It coursed throughout his body starting the head down to the feet. And lastly, Kiba rocketed off in the direction of the wall and created a crater two times his size. He was knocked unconscious.

"I see. The Worm turned to pure electricity and went through dog boy. He was frozen due to the interference with his nervous system's EM energy and was shot off since the Worm's electricity is negative. The electricity in dog boy is also negative and likes repel likes." Kiro had kept this to himself. Naruto would just create another mind tornado.

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto looked at the Worm. "I like you. What's your name?"

"**My name is Valkun of Jōi.**"

"Valkun. I'll remember and summon you next time."

Valkun disappeared through another blue seal that he created. Naruto stopped the flow of dragon chakra and he returned normal.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was just lying on his bed thinking about training for the month. He decided to ask Kiro.

"Yo, Kiro? How do you think I should train?"

"Beats me. I only know how to do dragon stuff and training to get revenge is not on my stuff-I-know-how-to-do list. And it's certainly not on my I-care-about-it list."

"Ahh, useless dragon. Hmm, maybe I should work on my summoning. I should really learn the jutsu to summon. That incantation took foreveeer to say."

"Any person you have in mind?"

"Well I could ask my sensei or the old man Hokage. He knows tons of stuff, even about dragons remember?"

"Right, after the preliminaries, he wanted to talk to you didn't he."

2 days ago…

"HINATA!"

Naruto jumped down to the arena. The match between Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata had finished with the former defeating the opponent. Well, defeating is kind of vague. In Naruto's opinion, it was just a simple beat down.

The medics had already gotten to the Hyuga heiress and were analyzing her. "Damn, she's going critical. Start healing NOW! Start at the heart, it's the most affected."

Naruto was about to relax until he heard, "Oi, kid! I don't really know that much about medical stuff, but I can sense the energy in the girl. The energy to the heart was being blocked off due to that Neji kid. Whatever the medics are doing, it's not working. Not all the energy is getting there."

"So what should I do? I don't know medical jutsus."

"Summon. There's a dragon that is specialized in healing. Remember, incantation and which universe are needed to summon. Plus an element."

"What element do I need for this summon?"

"Earth, but it can't be warm. If it's warm, the dragon won't bother coming here to Naka."

"Uhhh, okaaay? Cold Earth, where can I find cold earth?" Naruto looked around the entire arena. "What part is cold? Wait, how am I supposed find cold earth?"

"Concentrate my dragon chakra into your eyes."

"How is Piercing Eyes going to help me?"

"There's a side ability to the Eyes. When things have heat, they give off thermal energy. I am a fission dragon. We need to be able to see energy to use it or amplify it."

"I thought it just helped look in the dark."

"Did you ever think how that works? Light is a EM wave. It has a magnetic part and an electric part. Piercing eyes can detect the electric part of the wave. Piercing Eyes detect energy. Got it?"

"Yeah, but wouldn't the light get in the way?"

"You can filter that out. Let me do that part. Until you get used to the eyes, I'll control them for now."

Naruto activated Piercing Eyes and looked around. Everything looked different. Some places were blue and some places were red. "What do I look for?"

"The darkest blue you can find." Naruto found it easily. It was really easy to find a dark blue in the midst of the red and purple. Naruto turned off his eyes and took out a kunai. He then walked over to the place and started to chip away. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him like he was crazy. '_Did he go crazy from his friend getting hurt?_, was everyone's collective thoughts.

When Naruto got enough earth for a summon, he held out his hand toward the chipped earth and said, "Dragon of healing. Hear my command. Return to Naka and serve the Dragon Lord once more. Come forward and cure!" The chipped rocks started to swirl around until they formed another seal. It was a square seal with a diamond inside. There were 4 lines branching out from the sides of the square and crossed the diamond. Inside the diamond and at the center, it said Stone. The entire square glowed gray. Then out of the seal, a dragon came out slowly. It had small wings and small legs. '_And here comes out the tail._ But instead of a tail, out came out another head.

Both heads looked at Naruto and simultaneously said, "**Why have you summoned us here, Dragon Lord?**"

'_Kiro, why does that thing have two heads?_

"It's a Amphisbaena. This dragon is unique because of its two heads."

"Uhh, my friend over there is hurt. Kiro said something about energies not flowing right."

"**Kiro? So he's been in Naka all these years. Huh. Fine, I will heal the girl.**"

The Amphisbaena looked at Hinata. The medics looked at the beast once and ran. The dragon got close and started to sniff Hinata. It stopped at Hinata's chest. Then he softly blew a green fire onto her.

Naruto reacted quickly and ran toward the Hyuga heiress. "What are you doing? I said heal not cook!"

The Amphisbaena stopped and looked at Naruto. "**She's fine now. I engulfed her in the Flame of Restoration. She should be as healthy as she was before her injury.**"

"So she's fine? Her energy is okay now?"

"**I just said that, didn't I?**"

The medics had run over when the Amphisbaena was talking and was again analyzing Hinata. Then they looked up wide eyed. "I'm not sure what your summon did, but she doesn't have any problems. Her heart is as strong as ever."

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he realized something. "Hey, Amphisbaena, why don't you speak in oldie talk? The last dragon I summoned did."

"**Some dragons don't bother with Naka anymore. But some dragons have been overlooking your universe ever since we left. So we learned your modified language.**"

"Then I have another question. What's your name? Saying Amphisbaena all the time will torture my tounge."

"**My name? First time I've heard a Dragon Lord ask that. My name is Dublai the Amphisbaena."** The dragon went back through another seal. Hinata, even though she was now perfectly fine, was put on the stretcher and taken to the hospital.

Naruto was ecstatic. He was going to fight Neji in the finals. He could take revenge for what he did to Hinata. Bwa ha ha ha ha.

"Oi, Uchiha impersonator. Stop thinking about revenge and concentrate on the real world. The Hokage's calling you."

Naruto was about to yell at Kiro for calling him Sasuke, but he saw that what Kiro said was true. The old man was calling him into the next room.

He walked over and was met with an intensifying stare belonging to the old leader. "Naruto, how do you know about dragons and what did you mean by Dragon Lord?"

'_Kiro, help?_

"Just tell him. I'm not a secret. I really don't care who you tell."

"uhh, I know about dragons because I'm a Dragon Lord." The Hokage's eye twitched. "Then how did you become a Dragon Lord?"

"Because I have a dragon sealed in me." The twitch turned into a wide eye. "Why do you have a dragon sealed in you? You can't even find a dragon out here."

"The 4th Hokage sealed a dragon in with me to balance out the malice of the Kyuubi so it wouldn't take over."

'_Minato, you cheeky bastard. To get a dragon to balance the Kyuubi, only you could do something as outrageous as that._

Naruto then asked the Hokage, "I have a question. Why do you know about dragons?"

The Hokage smiled. "I've studied them before. I chose to study them to find a dragon eventually, but I didn't expect to see two dragons in front of me in the same day."

Naruto got a big grin on his face. "I am the #1 Most Suprising Ninja." They both laughed.

Naruto chuckled at the memory. "Well, I better visit him at the Hokage tower. But first, I'd better visit the hospital."

Naruto had jumped out of the window of his apartment and had taken off toward the hospital. He had ran past the nurses at the front desk who yelled at him for running and stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Uhh, where was the room?"

"Whose room? _Hinata's_?"

Naruto blushed. "N-no. And she's only a friend."

"I never said anything about that."

"Whatever. How do I find her? "

"Ask the nurses that just yelled at you."

"I can't. They hate me because of furry."

"Then use Piercing Eyes."

"How could Piercing Eyes help me here?"

"Your summon had energy in his flame. Your girlfriend should still have traces of dragon energy ."

"First, she's not my girlfriend! Second, is there anything Piercing Eyes can't do?"

"Make good nachos and shut the furry up." Naruto sweat dropped. He wasn't really expecting an answer.

He activated Piercing Eyes and looked around for dragon energy, but he couldn't find anything due to the amass of lights and people that were giving off energy. '_Uhh, Kiro, can you filter everything out?_"

All the colors faded away. Then on his left, Naruto saw black wisps surrounding a person in room 225. "Yep, that's dragon energy all right." Naruto deactivated his eyes and walked into the room.

5 minutes earlier…

Hinata had gotten out of the white hospital bed. The doctors explained a moment ago that a blond kid with spiky hair and a bright orange jumpsuit had summoned a monster that healed her. Hinata of course knew that the kid was Naruto was just joyful because of that fact. '_Naruto healed me. He acknowledges me and cares for me!_ Saying Hinata was happy was like saying Naruto likes ramen.

She took off her hospital gown and grabbed her regular ninja clothes. Right then, she heard the sound of the doors opening and "Hey, Hina-"

She turned around and saw her crush wide eyed with his mouth wide open. She was confused. Why was he doing that? Then she looked down and turned into a shade of red best described as an atomic blush. Naruto still wide eyed took 3 steps back and closed the door.

"And you are sure you're not a couple."

"Shut it, Kiro."

"What? It's a legitimate question. I mean, no boy and girl has that kind of encounter in life. That's like if someone decided to write it in a story."

"Shut up, Kiro."

Naruto waited a few minutes before walking back into the room He was relieved, or was he disappointed?, that she was fully dressed. "Sorry about that. It was my fault. I should have knocked. So, how are you?"

Hinata was still red, but not atomic. It was more of sunburn red now. "G-Good. T-the doctors s-said that I was f-fully healed. T-Thank you, N-Naruto."

"What for?"

"The doctors s-said that you s-summoned a m-monster to heal me."

"Oh, the dragon. No problem. But if you're healthy, why are you still here?"

"C-Checkup. Just in case."

"Well, let's leave then."

"C-Can't. I have an-another one l-later today."

"That's boring. Come on, let's sneak out of here."

"S-sneak!"

"Yeah, why not?"

"B-but that's wrong, Naruto-kun."

"Your point is…. what?"

Even though she knew it was wrong, she really wanted to leave this place, and more importantly, go with her Naruto-kun. "Okay, N-Naruto-kun. But how c-can we leave with all the d-doctors and nurses a-around?"

'_Kiro, could use some help._

"Summon"

'_Summon? How would that help me?_"

"There's a dragon that can camouflage itself and people. To summon it, the element you need is air."

'_Air, that's easy._ Naruto came back to the outside world and said, "I think I have a way to get out."

He held his hands out to the sides and then swerved them to his front. Then he said, "Beast of air, I summon you to Naka. As the Dragon Lord, I ask for you to camouflage my friend and I so we may leave this place. Come forward!"

A seal appeared in front of Naruto's hands. It was much smaller than the other seals. It was as big as Naruto's head. It was a circle seal with a star in it. In the center was another circle with 風 on it. There were lines connecting the points to the center circle. The seal glowed white and a small shape flew out of the seal.

Naruto looked closely at the new dragon. It looked like Kiro, but it was white and much smaller. It was the size of Naruto. It looked at him and said, "Swencan Ælfríc ðu stefnian mec?"

'_Kiro? What the hell did he just say?_

"It's really old language. Older than what Valkun uses. He just basically said, "Why have you summoned me?""

'_Will he understand me then?_

"Do you really think that we dragons need to talk to each other in the first place? All it needs to feel is your desires and determination and it will understand."

Naruto looked at the tiny dragon. "Can you camouflage me and my friend for me?"

The dragon nodded and went to Hinata. He then wrapped half of his body around her waist. Then with the rest of his body, he stretched out to Naruto and wrapped around his waist. The dragon tightened itself so that Hinata and Naruto were side by side. Of course, Naruto was oblivious to the fact that Hinata was blushing due to the contact.

Unknown to Hinata at that moment because she did not have the Byakugan activated, Naruto sensed that the tiny dragon released dragon chakra but it was clear. The chakra engulfed them entirely. The dragon's eyes glowed for a moment, but Naruto didn't see anything change. "Hey, are you sure it's working?" The dragon nodded.

On the outside, Naruto and Hinata disappeared. They walked to the bathroom mirror and saw that it did work. '_Cool._

In Naruto's mind, Kiro thought, '_I see. Using it's chakra and the air, it bent the light around them so they would appear gone. Clever._

They had successfully walked out of the hospital, but they both agreed not to be invisible anymore. The dragon kind of restricted movement and it was weird that people really didn't see you no matter how far you were away from them. The dragon felt that Naruto did not need to camouflage anymore and stopped releasing chakra. It then uncoiled itself from the pair, nodded to Naruto, and made a seal to go back home. But then Naruto said, "Wait! What's your name?"

The dragon was confused. He had heard that all the Dragon Lords were selfish humans, so why did this one want to learn its name. "**Stulor**." He then went through the seal and disappeared.

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Well, we're finally out of that wretched place."

"Wretched? Do you not like the hospital, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was about to answer when he heard, "Yo, Naruto." He looked at the newcomer and saw his one eyed sensei.

"Hey. Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?"

Kakashi waved his hand to the hospital. "I need to pick up Sasuke. I'm going to train him over the month. Don't worry, I got a teacher for you too."

"Who?"

"A good teacher named Ebisu."

"Wait, that CLOSET PERVERT! I don't want to be trained under him!"

'_Closet pervert, I wonder what happened._ thought both Hinata and Kakashi.

"Plus," Naruto continued, "I need a seal master to teach me seals. Sorry, but I'm going to the old man since you can't teach me." Naruto sped off to the Hokage tower.

Kakashi and Hinata stared at the departing blond. Then the one eyed jounin spoke up. "Hey, Hinata, why are you out here? Don't you have a checkup?"

Hinata thought, '_If I g-go back now, it would ruin N-Naruto-kun's efforts._ She ran the opposite direction as quickly as she can. She looked back and saw that Kakashi wasn't there. '_Where d-did he go? _She looked forward and ran into the Cyclops.

"Hinata, considering that Naruto was involved, I can guess what happened. But you need to go back." Kakashi dragged the disappointed Hinata back into the hospital.

'_WHY? Why do you exist!_, thought Sarutobi as he stared at his nemesis, paperwork. He was very close to finishing his work when he heard, "Wait, that paper goes over there."

Sarutobi swerved around quickly and was ready to pounce on the intruder but stopped himself when he saw the blond hair. "Naruto, why don't you use the door for once? Actually, why doesn't anybody anymore? It's right there!"

"Well, I could use the door, but first, the secretary would kick me out, and second, I wanted to sneak up on you."

'_Mai-chan is so fired_. "So why have you come to my office today, Naruto?"

"I need a seal master to teach me the summoning seal. I could summon dragons faster if I did."

The Hokage thought for a moment. "Well, there is my student, Jiraiya. He's usually at the hot springs but I have to warn you, he's a bit of a-" He couldn't finish his sentence seeing how his surrogate grandson was gone.

"Kids these days, now back to defeating the archenemy of all Kages everywhere."

Naruto was searching high and low for this Jirayia guy. Where could he be? The sound of giggling met Naruto's ears. But it wasn't normal giggling, it was the pervert giggle. Naruto stealthily crept up to the source of the sound and saw a man with long white spiky hair with binoculars and a notebook giggling as he looked toward the hot springs.

Naruto grinned as he thought of something mischievous. He got behind the pervert and concentrated his chakra in his voice and foot. He then said in a louder, chakra enhanced voice, "Incoming pervert in 3…2…1!" The pervert started to turn but it was too late. Naruto kicked his ass over the wall of the hot springs and into the water of the female bath. "GOAL!"

The sound of a man screaming, a dozen women screaming, and a beating was heard throughout the village.

"You little brat!" The pervert came back bruised up and angry. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I don't like perverts."

"Aw, come on. I bet you sneaked a look before at the wonders of nature." Naruto blushed as he remembered Hinata and the incident earlier that morning. "N-No, I have not."

The pervert started to moan. "My research. All my research today, GONE!"

"Stop being a baby. Whatever you were going to use the research for was probably not even worth anyone's time."

"WHAT? Do you know who I am?"

"A pervert."

"First, no. I'm a SUPER-PERVERT!"

"That ain't something you should be proud of."

"I am Jiraiya, the toad sage. My works have touched many people over the lands."

"Pretty sure your works would have only touched men. And not their hearts."

"Whatever, I'm busy. Leave me alone so I can do research."

"Research? Why don't you do something more productive?"

"What could be more productive than research? Nothing can be more important!"

"How about teaching me the summoning seal?"

"Summoning? Why should the great Jiraiya teach you the summoning jutsu?"

"Wait, it's a jutsu?"

"What else did you think it was? Anyways, I will not give someone permission to sign the toad contract when they act so bratty."

"I don't need to sign a contract. I already have a summon. Just teach me the jutsu."

"Summon? Which one?"

"Dragons." Jiraiya's eyes widened for a moment. Then he regained his posture and said, "Dragons? Please, only a Dragon Lord could summon dragons and there hasn't been one since the 15th century."

"I know that."

"So you're saying that you are a Dragon Lord?" Naruto nodded, and Jiraiya burst out laughing. Naruto got annoyed and kicked the pervert to the ground. "If you don't believe me, I'll show you. I'll summon a dragon."

'_This should be good._, thought Jiraiya. Naruto closed his eyes and thought of a dragon he could summon. He tried to think of one and remembered Valkun. He opened his eyes and looked around for a source of electricity. Jiraiya saw this and asked, "What are you doing?"

In Naruto's mind, he heard Kiro say, "Hey, ask that geezer if he knows a Raiton jutsu."

Naruto looked at the pervert and asked him. "Raiton? I know one, but I thought you were going to summon."

"Just do it."

Jiraiya's eye twitched as he heard the tone of disrespect. "Fine. **Raiton: Sandāyashi(Thunder Palm)**" His hand glowed blue until it covered his entire hand and then sparks began to jump all over his palm. Naruto stuck one finger into the palm and the electricity jumped to him. Jirayia opened his mouth to stop him, but he couldn't say anything before Naruto started talking. "Valkun of Jōi, lend me your ears. I call you again to prove my position as Dragon Lord. Come Forward!" The lightning seal appeared above their heads and Valkun jumped out. "**It is my pleasure to make thy acquaintance again.**"

The sound of Jirayia's jaw hitting the floor gave the Worm the information it needed. "**I see. So it was this human who had durst to doubt your right to Dragon Lord. But with that reaction, I see that my work is done. I shall not tarry. Goodbye.**" Valkun went back into the seal and returned.

Jiraiya picked his jaw off the ground. "Okay, you are a Dragon Lord. But if you can summon dragons already, why do you want to learn the summoning jutsu?"

Naruto sighed. He hated giving explanations. "To summon a dragon with this technique, it requires three things: magic, an incantation, and the element. I have the first two, but I have to find the element. The problem is that sometimes the element is not existent when I need it or I have to dig it out. But if I learn the summoning jutsu, I don't need any of the three and summoning would be faster and easier."

'_I see. If he didn't know any Raiton jutsu, he couldn't summon that dragon. _"Fine, I'll teach you the summoning jutsu. But there is a problem."

"What?"

"To summon, you need a contract. From what you've told me, it seems you don't have one. It just picks random unless you are thinking of a specific dragon."

"Aww! So I can't learn the summoning jutsu?" Naruto's head dropped.

"Normally, that would be the case, but there is a solution."

"What?" Naruto's sad look evaporated and was replaced with a eager, jumpy look. It kind of freaked Jirayia out.

"Make your own contract." Naruto had a impassive look on his face until he said, "Are you serious?"

"Of course."

Naruto's face lit up, but then went back to normal when he realized something. "Wait, how do I make a contract?"

"Well, it would be hard to make one without a boss. Do you think you could summon the boss?"

'_Kiro, what element do I need to summon the boss dragon?_

"You really want to?"

'_Yeah. Why? What is it?"_

"The dragon is a hydra, a dragon with 8 heads. To get approval from them, you have to appeal to all 8 heads."

Naruto repeated to Jirayia on what Kiro told him. Jirayia nodded. "Sounds like a regular boss, just 8 times more."

"So you think I should do it?"

"If you want to use the summoning jutsu, you have no choice." Naruto nodded and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Then he started. "Great Hydra of…" '_Wait, Kiro. Where is the hydra from?_

"Well, it's Jōi of course. If they were from Shita, they would have ordered the dragons to overrun Naka years ago."

When Kiro finished, Naruto restarted his incantation. "Great Hydra of Jōi, hear your new Dragon Lord. I summon you to Naka to create a summoning contract with you just like my predecessors did with magic. Please, Come Forward!" Naruto knew something was wrong. The seal did appear, but it was huge. It towered over the D. Lord and Jirayia. It was a water seal. It was a circle seal with a cross in the middle. In the middle, there was another circle that said 水 on it. The dragon came out, every step making the earth tremble. It had fins for legs and arms and had eight heads. It was purple in color and it was at least the size of the Hokage Mountain. Jirayia's jaw hit the floor. '_He has to be Gambunta's height, no, he's much bigger._ One of the heads bent down toward the duo and spoke in a booming voice. "**So you are the new Dragon Lord? Kind of young for your age, are you not? And you wear all white. Are you one of the holy knights of the Crusades?**"

Naruto had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm not that young. I'm old enough to kill."

"**That means nothing in my world. Dragons learn to kill when they can walk, fly, or crawl.** **Nonetheless, I will listen.**" Naruto looked at Jirayia who nodded. Then the pervert spoke. "Naruto, your Dragon Lord, wants to summon dragons using methods that ninjas use instead of magic. The world has changed much since you left this place."

"**This I know. I, as the leader of the dragons, have been watching the world and know of your summoning contracts. Fine, I will allow this new contract with this Dragon Lord.**" Naruto began to cheer and Jirayia exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. But all this was interrupted when another head of the hydra spoke. "**Wait, I wish to know what he wants to do with our people before we make this contract.**"

Naruto grinned. "For what else would I use it for? To protect my precious people." The second head nodded. "**Then I allow him to make the contra-**"

"**No. I am wary of this one.**" The third head spoke. "**Do you remember the 11****th**** century? The Dragon Lord of the Holy Knights of the Crusades had said that malicious people had taken over his land and planned to summon us to do good. He had tricked us and made us destroy people that were not malicious people at all. They had just lived in the land. After that incident, during the Middle Ages, we, dragons, were hunted down! Did we forget why we left Naka in the first place? Why would this kid be different from any other human?**"

The fourth head spoke. "**Hear, hear. I agree.**"

The fifth, "**This kid is suspicious. He has too many different energies.**"

The sixth, "**Come, let us return.**"

The seventh, "**I say, give this person a chance.**"

The eighth, "**This is a child. He may be uncorrupted by greed.**"

The fourth, "**No, no! All the humans are the same.**"

This argument went on and on. Naruto decided he needed dragon advice. '_Kiro, what do I do?_

"Use my chakra. Hurry!"

The eighth, "**The world has changed much since our absence.**"

The third, "**But humans have not. They didn't change their first 5000 years on Naka, they won't change now.**"

The seventh, "**But what abou-**" All of the Hydra's heads silenced due to a familiar energy. They all looked at the source and saw their Dragon Lord with his fingers in the Tora seal. All their eyes widened. The first shakily responded, "**T-This is i-impossib-ble. H-How does a human have d-dragon ch-chakra?**"

"Because I have a dragon inside me." All of the dragons went silent again at Naruto's answer. Then the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth burst into laughter and questions. "**HAHAHAHA. Then tell, which dragon do you have? HAHA.**"

"Kiro."

"…"

"…"

"**.. Kiro?**" Naruto nodded. "Do you know him?" Naruto asked.

"**Know him? He was a loyal dragon and our right hand man. Of course we know him. But how do we know that you are honest with us?**", asked the first.

"How can I prove it?"

"**Hmm. Well, ask him what is the dragon's honor code of Jōi.**"

'_Kiro?_

"Repeat after me."

The Hydra noticed that Naruto was silent for a moment. Then, "'N draak moet nie doodmaak nie' n Joi draak of 'n kreatuur van moet luister na die baas Hydra en gewillig uitgevoer moet word as hy breek hierdie reë wat uitvoering weerstaan , sal hulle eer verloor en gemartel word."

The eyes of the heads of the Hydra widened. Then the first spoke, "**It seems what you say is true.**"

Naruto nodded furiously. "I told you that I wasn't lying."

The Hydra's heads whispered to one another. Then in unison, "_**Very well. We grant you permission to create a contract with us. As we have said, we know of this ninja summoning technique. But this technique is limited. You can only summon dragons that are in this contract. Other dragons must be summoned by magic.**_"

Jirayia nodded this time. "I see. So how does he get dragons into the contract?"

"**All that is needed is the dragon to know the Dragon Lord.**", said the first.

"So all I have to do is meet the dragon, and I can summon him?"

"**Yes.**" Naruto sighed inwardly. He was afraid that it would be extremely complicated.

"_**Now, to complete the contract, stick out the hand you want to summon with.**__" _They all said in unison. Naruto stuck out his right hand and the first one got really close to it. The head then spit on the arm. Naruto winced and looked down. His skin was bubbling. (Hope you're not eating Rice Krispy's right now.) His skin disappeared, but it was organized. Only some of the skin completely dissolved so it would make a design. Naruto's arm bled, but when it hit the spit, it hardened. When the process was done, Naruto looked closely at his arm and was surprised to see a seal made of dried blood on his arm. "_**That is our sign. When you want to summon us, you may use the ninja summoning technique. Now I must go. I cannot waste time here on Naka.**_" Another giant seal was formed and the Hydra started towards it. But then Naruto yelled, "Wait! What's your name? I want to know in case I ever summon you again."

The Hydra looked back. Well, actually only the first head looked back. "**Only a few know my name, and until you prove worthy, you may not acquire that knowledge. But you may call me… Roku.**" The Hydra disappeared into the seal.

'_Roku? Sixth? Kiro, why does he choose that title?_

"Because he's the sixth dragon king since the departure of dragons out of Naka."

'_Oh. Hey, Kiro? What was that code you made me say?_

"If I translate it right, it said, "A dragon must not kill neither a Jōi dragon nor a creature of Naka. He must listen to the boss Hydra and must willingly be executed if he breaks this rule. Those who resist execution will lose their honor and be tortured."

'_That's harsh._

"HEY KID!" Naruto was brought out of his conversation with Kiro and saw a yelling Jirayia. "WHAT?" Naruto yelled back.

"I've been calling you for the last minute. You need to get your hearing checked." Then the old pervert mumbled about something like kids having no respect for your elders. Then he continued. "I just thought that you might want the toad contract, too. You can have two contracts. You know that, right?"

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head. "I can have two? Then why not?"

"Good." Jirayia took of the scroll on his back and unfurled it. There were 2 names already on there with bloody fingerprints. "Use the blood of the finger of the hand you want to summon toads with and sign here in the third spot." Naruto nodded and bit his finger on his left hand.. He signed his name, and then bit the rest of his fingers and placed it under his name.

Jirayia nodded. "Then let's practice sealing. These are the seals to use the summoning jutsu." He showed Naruto 5 seals. "Now, let's summon a dragon first."

Naruto was already forming the seals. He gathered the chakra and then said, "**Kyuchiyose – Valkun**" A giant poof covered the area and the dragon once again was summoned into Naka. "**My leader has already told me of the situation. But I must get back now.**" He disappeared into another poof. Naruto rubbed his hands together. "Okay, let's summon a toad now."

'_This isn't going to end well._, thought Jirayia.

"**Kyuchiyose Jutsu!**"

A tiny tadpole flopped around, trying to breathe through its gills. Naruto stared at it. Jirayia knew what was coming and put in earplugs to avoid the brunt of the explosion.

"WHAAAATTTT?"

END


End file.
